Lily and James
by Lil Lily
Summary: hi. I did it wrong last time so here's my 2nd try. Anyway this is my 1st fic. Its LJ lovehate. pls read and review. constructive criticism only by the way. its reated pg 13 to be safe.


Hi! This is my first fic so I hope ye like it and pls read and review. I'd be sooo happy.And constructive criticism only please.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and anything else including the plot is mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans had long, wavy, flame-coloured hair, startling emerald green eyes, fair, unfreckled skin and the sort of figure that high-fibre manufacturers use in their adverts. She was extremely smart and popular as well as being the most wanted girl that walked the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She never had trouble getting a date and ran though her boyfriends like a top model ran through her catwalk outfits.  
James Potter, Lily's archenemy, had unruly, coal black hair and chocolate brown eyes framed by round glasses. Girls fainted at his feet and most people were won over with his heart-melting smile. He was equally popular along with being a star Quidditch player and having top grades. He was rarely seen without a girl hanging on his arm but he dumped them quicker than you could say, "I love you."  
17 year old, head girl, Lily Evans walked through a winding corridor side by side with her friend Dylan. They chatted as they walked, not paying attention to the way the crowds of students stared longingly at them, either wanting them or wanting to be them. Nor did they notice the way everyone stepped to both sides of the hall to let the two girls pass. Unaware of her popularity, Dylan flipped her long hair over her shoulder and continued talking to her best friend.  
Dylan Waters was Lily's best friend. She had long honey coloured hair past her bum and bright blue eyes. She was tall and slender with tanned skin and legs up to her armpits. She was seeker on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team along with being almost as popular as Lily, falling behind only slightly.  
Head boy, James Potter, was walking to class, laughing and joking with his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and his latest girlfriend, Carrie Moore, a petite blonde with bluish green eyes and a permanent smile glued on her face. Lily and Dylan passed the group and, being the only girls who didn't worship the famous Marauders, shot them death glares.   
"Looking good girls," Sirius Black, practical joker, school flirt and womanizer, called after them.   
"Watch it, Black," replied lily, not even turning to look at him. The girls kept walking. A tall, sandy haired boy with dark, almost black, eyes approached them.  
"Hi Brad," Lily said in a bored tone.   
"Hey Lily," he said, enthusiastically. Lily cut off his first words.  
"Look, Brad," she said. "I'm sorry but we are so over. I hope you understand." She walked away.  
"Ice maiden," Dylan said.  
"And proud of it," retorted Lily, smiling. The news that Lily was, once again, single had been passed around the school before Lily and Dylan reached the Potions classroom. They took their seats at the back and were almost immediately surrounded by a bevy of boys. Lily looked at them, a bored look on her face, deciding which one to have as her next boyfriend. She sized them up, finally deciding on a dark haired, blue-eyed boy.  
"Say Josh," she said, in a helpless tone. " I really don't understand this stuff about truth potions. Do you think you could show me?" The boy nodded, amazed that THE Lily had asked for his help. "Say about seven in the common room?" Lily asked.  
"Sure," croaked Josh.  
"Settle down, students," said Professor Morris, as she strode into the room. Her brownish blonde hair was twisted into a bun and a dewy smile played on her lips, as the marauders walked in late, as usual.  
"Nice of you join us boys," she said, sarcastically. She was the only teacher who wasn't taken in by the boys snappy come backs and witty jokes, therefore being Lily's favourite teacher. She was head of the Slytherin house but showed no   
Favouritism. Strict but fair.  
By the end of the class James, Remus and Sirius had each received a detention, much to their delight. They had decided that they were going to set a record for most detentions ever received and were doing a good job of it.   
By the end of the day Lily had acquired a new boyfriend and James had dumped Carrie after she had caught him cheating on her with a super skinny girl called Charlotte.   
Lily sat in the common room with Dylan and another friend, Barbara, more commonly known as Babs. Lily was sitting cross-legged on a couch playing with Dylan's hair when James walked in with Charlotte, his new girlfriend. They headed straight for the love seat and didn't hesitate before practically making out in front of everyone. Lily rolled her eyes although she was no stranger to that particular act herself. The three girls were discussing the Marauders when Sirius approached them. Remus and Peter weren't far behind.  
"Ladies," said Sirius.  
"What is it, Black?" Lily sighed.  
"Nothing," Sirius said. "We just thought we'd come and talk to our favourite girls."  
"Are you sick, Black?" asked Dylan.  
"Dylan, Dylan, Dylan," said Sirius, throwing his arm around her.  
"Get your hands off me," Dylan began. "Before I do something you'll regret," she finished sweetly. Sirius removed his hands.  
"So what really brings you guys over here?" Lily asked.  
"We were bored," shrugged Remus. Even Sirius agreed.   
"You want lily to fix it?" asked lily in a baby voice. Sirius nodded. "Really?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded again and stuck out his bottom lip. "Well then I have one thing to say to you," Lily said, smiling sweetly. Sirius nodded and listened. "Go be bored somewhere else," Lily snapped. "We're busy."   
"Aw Lils," Remus said, putting his hand over his heart. "You've hurt us."  
"Go AWAY," Lily said, gritting her teeth. "We're busy," she repeated.  
"Doing what?" asked Peter, smugly.  
"Talking," she snapped.  
"We'll go. We'll go," gave in Sirius. "But not without a goodbye kiss," he finished. He kissed Dylan on the cheek and ran.   
"You prick," screamed Dylan. She ran after him. Lily, Babs and Remus looked on, enjoyably. Peter however had disappeared to the dorm. Lily howled with laughter as Dylan sat on Sirius, throwing punches at Sirius.  
"You go girl," squealed Babs. Dylan toppled over and Sirius seized his chance by pinning her to the ground. They were rolling on the ground but by this stage even they were laughing. By the time James approached the group they were wiping tears from their eyes.  
"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked, recovering immediately.   
"I want to know why YOU are hanging around with MY friends," retorted James. "After all they are annoying idiots who can't take anything seriously," he said, imitating Lily in an argument the two had the week before.  
"well potter," said lily coldly. "Your friends, as you call them, were bored and might I point out that probably wouldn't be the case if you had been with them instead of practically having it off with your flavour of the week in full view of everyone." She said all this in one breath.  
"Hold it Evans," interrupted James. "You can't talk about me "practically having it off with Charlotte" as you so charmingly put it. You're just as bad as me. AND you have a new boyfriend every week as well, you little slut." He smiled smugly at Lily whose green eyes were flashing angrily. Dylan and Sirius had stopped "fighting" to watch Lily and James from behind a couch and the others were casually leaning over the edge of the couch to watch them. Lily seemed at a loss for words and, for the first time in years, she burst into tears in full view of everyone. She slid to the floor and sat there wailing. Remus and Babs rushed over to her while Sirius and Dylan threatened everyone to stop staring unless they wanted to deal with them.  
"Lil, honey," soothed Remus. "It's ok sweetheart." Lily clung to Remus but continued to cry. She buried her head in his chest, bawling her eyes out as James looked on helplessly.  
"that was low, James," muttered Sirius, coming over. "You hit below the belt there, mate." Dylan, who had been saying comforting things to Lily came over and slapped James hard on the cheek.   
"And if you ever call Lily names again you'll have me to deal with me," she threatened. She walked away.  
"Come on Lil," she said. "We're going upstairs." Lily stood up, shakily, with the help of Remus. Babs followed the two girls who were walking out the door.  
Lily's eyes were red and blotchy from crying.   
Lily Evans never cried. Even at her parents funeral she had just stood there looking, but not crying.  
"Lil, are you ok?" Babs asked, handing Lily a cup of strong tea. Lily nodded, weakly.   
"What's wrong, petal?" Dylan asked sitting next to her, a cup of tea also in her hands.   
"Everything," Lily said, talking a sip of tea. Dylan and Babs exchanged glances. "Just about everything," began Lily again. "That I should have cried about before. From Billy Jones teasing me about my red hair when I was 8 to losing James to my parents deaths."  
"Losing James?" chorused Dylan and Barbara. Lily nodded, weakly.  
"See when we were 4 James and me were best friends," started lily. She smiled thinking back on the memories. "We lived next door to each other and did everything together. We shared everything including our first kiss. It was when we were about 9 behind my dad's shed." Dylan's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Anyway when we were 10 my parents died and I had to move away to my aunt's house. James never visited me. Not once. He didn't write or phone and it tore me up inside. But I never cried. When I saw him boarding the Hogwarts express on the first day of school I was shocked. More then shocked I was dumbfounded. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and said "Yes?" He didn't know who I was or he was doing a very good job of pretending he didn't. He told me he had never known a Lily. I slapped him so hard and vowed that I'd hate him for the rest of my life." Lily smiled sadly.   
"What a jerk!" exclaimed Babs. Lily continued.  
"And today when he called me a slut I realized he really and truly hated me and I had brought it on myself. It was too much to bear and I couldn't handle it." The three sat silently, brooding. There wasn't another word said until dinnertime.  
"Lily," said Babs. Lily's head snapped up. "Do you feel like going to dinner?"   
"Sure," Lily said with fake perkiness, hopping off her bed. The three went down to dinner, chatting, almost like normal. They sat as far away as possible from the Marauders, as they were sure to cause trouble. James approached them halfway through dinner.  
"Lily, can I talk to you?" he asked. It was the first time he had called her Lily since they were 10.   
"You don't have to, Lil," Dylan said, glaring at James.  
"I know," croaked Lily. "But I want to." She followed James slowly out the door. James began to talk, looking at the ground.  
"I'm so sorry Lily," he said. "I'm sorry for calling you a slut. You didn't deserve it."   
"Apology accepted," Lily said smiling. James nodded and turned to walk back into the great hall.  
"James?" asked Lily. James turned around and looked at her questioningly. "Why didn't you visit me after mum and dad died?" she questioned. James swallowed hard.  
"I was afraid," he whispered. "Afraid to see you cry. You were so strong. I couldn't face you."  
"I didn't cry," Lily said softly. "Not once."   
"I'm so sorry, Lils. I didn't know what to do." He smiled sadly at her. Once again Lily began to sob.  
"Oh James," she squealed before throwing herself at him and knocking him down. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, Lil," James said, hugging her. Lily wiped away her tears and smiled at James. He smiled back and the two walked into the hall together. From that moment on Lily and James were once again best friends. They spent every possible moment together. No one except for Lily and James knew what had gone on in the hall but no one questioned it. The whole episode of Lily crying was forgotten and it didn't stop either Lily or James from running through boyfriends/girlfriends like toilet paper.   
"Wow!" exclaimed Dylan. "We're having a Christmas ball." Babs squealed and Lily just smiled.  
"I know. Me and James have to organize it as head boy and girl," lily said, looking back down at the sheets of paper in front of her.   
"Who're you going with, Lil?" asked Babs.  
"I dunno yet," answered Lily.   
"I want to go with Jonathon Hartnet," said Babs, staring over at the Gryfinndor 7th year. The Marauders came into the common room, spluttering and laughing their heads off. They collapsed down next to the girls.  
"What did ye do this time?" asked Lily, not looking up.  
"Dungbombs in the teachers room," gasped Sirius.  
"Did you guys hear about the Christmas ball?" Babs asked.  
"Of course," answered Sirius answered. "Dylan's going with me, isn't that right?" Sirius looked at Dylan.  
"I suppose," Dylan replied, a pink tinge spreading across her cheeks.  
"Who're you going with, Lil?" asked Remus smiling.   
"No idea," said lily, wistfully. Her face suddenly lit up. "Hey Remie, will you go with me?" she asked.  
"Why not?," said Remus. They smiled at each other.  
"How bout you, James?" asked Lily.  
"Tara Doyle," said James. "She's a Ravenclaw."  
The week before the ball was complete stress for Lily and James who had to order litres of butterbeer, snacks, decorations as well as getting their outfits. All third years and above were chatting and giggling excitedly in the halls as the ball approached. By the evening of the ball Lily was exhausted but excited. She knew it was going to be perfect. She got dressed and looked in the mirror, aware for perhaps the first time of how gorgeous she actually was. She Dylan and Babs walked down the stairs arm in arm. The Marauders, who were standing, impatiently, at the bottom of the stairs, gasped at the sight of them. Dylan stepped forward first and linked arms with Sirius. She wore a dress made of blue satin with spaghetti straps and it flowed straight down. Her hair had been pulled into millions of little plaits and her make-up (with the help of magic) had been applied perfectly. Babs, who had gotten her wish and was going with Jonathon, came next. She was wearing a red velvet dress with thin straps. Her raven black hair had been swept up into an elegant twist with multicoloued butterfly clips here and there. Lily came last, the most stunning of all. Her dress was an off the shoulder, emerald green silk which flowed out naturally. Her long hair rippled down her back with white, lily clips holding it in place. She wore very little make-up as she glowed with natural beauty. She took Remus' hand and they walked to the great hall.  
Towering Christmas trees stood in all four corners of the hall and were glowing with fairy lights (real fairies), which were the only source of light. Sprigs of mistletoe hung all over the ceiling. The tables had been cleared out of the hall except for the teacher's table, which had been positioned at the side. A stage had been set up at the top of the hall and a band was setting up their instruments on it.   
"Attention students," Dumbledore said. Everyone turned towards the stage.  
"Welcome to the Christmas ball of 1977." The students cheered. "The whole thing was organized by our head boy and girl. James Potter and Lily Evans. The cheer that went up among the pupils this time was louder than Hogwarts had ever heard. Lily and James beamed. "So without further ado let the ball begin," finished Dumbledore. The band struck up a slow muggle tune. People began to dance and soon the floor was covered with dancing couples. Lily waved to James who was dancing with a shorthaired brunette. He smiled back at her and winked as Remus led her to the dance floor. After dancing five songs without stopping Remus and lily walked over to a food table to get some butterbeer. They were watching a blushing third year couple kiss under the mistletoe when they were joined by Sirius and Dylan who were clutching hands. Sirius' arm circled Dylan's waist and lily watched as Dylan blushed.  
"She likes him!" thought Lily wildly. She smiled as "I will survive" by Gloria Gaynor came on.  
"I love this song!" she exclaimed dragging Remus out to the floor. They danced and danced until they felt ready to collapse. They drew up two chairs and sat down watching everyone else. Lily watched Babs laughing at Jonathon's jokes. She saw Sirius and Dylan continuously stop under the mistletoe so they could kiss. She watched James dancing and joking with Tara. She even saw Peter dancing with Carrie, James' old girlfriend. Dumbledore went up on stage once again.  
"This is the last dance, folks," he said. " I'd like our head students to start this one off." Lily and James stepped forward as "It should have been me" by Gladys Knight and the pips came on. Lily stepped into James' arms and felt as if she had come home. The sensation shocked her. Shivers went through her body as James put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to dance. The students formed a circle around them and watched, smiling. Dylan and Sirius, then Babs and Jonathon and finally Remus and Tara joined Lily and James. Lily was unaware of everyone's eyes on them. She smiled at James before laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Look above you," whispered James. Lily looked. Right above them was mistletoe. Lily smiled uncomfortably. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek but she somehow ended up kissing his lips. Bolts of electricity shot through her body and butterflies took over her stomach. They continued to dance and kiss not noticing the catcalls and whoops of the crowd. The song ended and lily drew away, looking and feeling shocked. She barely remembered Dumbledore calling the dance to an end. She floated up the stairs to her dorm as if she was flying. It was when she was in her four-poster bed that lily finally realized what had just happened. She was shocked, delighted, furious and confused all at once. She drew the curtains around the bed just as the others came in, chattering wildly. She pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to discuss why she had been glued to James Potter's lips. Christmas came and went and Lily was avoiding James because she was afraid. Afraid to look into his eyes and realize that her suspicions of loving him would turn out to be true. Afraid to love him. Afraid to admit, even to herself, that she loved him.   
It was a couple of days after Christmas and Lily was sitting alone in the dorm.  
"Lily?" came a voice. It was Dylan. "Are you coming downstairs?" Lily shook her head. She had refused to discuss the event at the ball with anyone, not even Dylan. "Everyone misses you, Lils," she said.   
"O.k." I'm coming," said Lily. She flung her cushion to the side and jumped off the bed. A point of her wand assured her she looked casual but stunning. The two girls walked downstairs, Lily a little shakily. In the common room lily was greeted with a familiar scene. Barbara sat on Remus' lap, (They had gotten together two or three days after the ball) Sirius was acting immature by throwing money at two people on the love seat. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. She looked for James and, taking a closer look at the people on the love seat, she realized he was getting off with his new girlfriend, Melanie Jacobs, a pretty black haired girl with piercing blue eyes. Lily felt an unfamiliar twist of jealousy in her stomach.  
Had their kiss meant nothing to James? Was she just another one of his catches? Unwilling to cry in front of everyone for a second time Lily turned and ran back upstairs, tears spilling down her cheeks.   
"Nice one, James," commented Remus in a low voice.   
"Yea," agreed Sirius. "That was a great way to get her pal."  
"Can you do anything right?" Dylan asked James kicking him in the shin. James who had stopped kissing Melanie seconds after Lily had rushed away looked at the stairs for about two minutes before making his decision. He ran up after Lily.  
"Go get her, Prongs," chorused Sirius and Remus. James knocked on the door of the 7th year girl's dorm before barging in.  
"Lily," he said. Lily was sitting on her bed, her face tear-stained but no longer crying.  
"What do you want, Potter?" lily asked bitterly, fighting the urge to kiss him.   
"To apologize," James answered.  
"For what?" Lily asked savagely. "It's not like we're going out or anything." Again she spoke with a note of bitterness.   
"I know," replied James, sitting at the edge of her bed. "But I didn't treat you very fairly," he continued. "I'm still acting like a player." James swallowed and went on. "Even though I totally and utterly love you," he finished. There was silence until………..  
"You love me?" Lily whispered, so softly that James barely heard her. He nodded.  
"Oh James, I love you too," Lily said, joyfully. "More than anything." James laughed weakly. They both leaned forward and within moments they were sharing another heart-pounding kiss. They were oblivious to the fact that Dylan, Sirius, Remus and Babs had popped up from behind the bed and were cheering.  
"Say Dylan," Sirius said. "Has anyone ever told you that you're truly gorgeous?"   
"Sure" shrugged Dylan. "But I like it best when you say it." They laughed and joined in Lily and Jams' love fest. Babs and Remus shrugged and leaned towards each other.  
  
  



End file.
